Daddy's Little Girl
by crybaby858
Summary: Shaun meets his daughter and Jack meets his match
1. Chapter 1

_**Daddy's Little Girl**_

_I own nothing but the characters Lily Rose and Judith, this is my first fanfic so bear with me._

_This story is taking place in the afermath of the present storyline that's going on now._

_Shaun discover's something from his past, many years ago he had a one night with a _

_woman called Judith that resulted in the birth a baby girl named Lily Rose. Lily now a _

_bubbling rebellious teenager who is in dying need to find the other half of herself and escape her mental ill mother finds her way to Llanview._

_Meanwhile Jack Manning is having major troubles of his own ever since the death of Gigi Morasco he's been public ememy number one. Jack is also having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that the man he has called dad for most of his life was a fraud who stole his real father's identity._

_Shaun was sitting in his hotel room trying to contemplate the past events that has plagued Llanview in the few months. It all started with his former boss's son or so he thought Jack Manning. When a bad prank goes terribly wrong results in the tragic death _

_of Shane Morasco's mother Gigi. And to make matters worst in the mix of that whole mess, the man whom he believed to be Todd Manning all these years was a fraud_

_All this thinking was starting to get to him._

_I need to get out of here for awhile Shaun said, as he decided to take a break from it all and go for a walk. He was heading for the door when his cell started to ring. Anwsering his call and opening the door at the same time, he didn't even notice the young petite caramel colored girl standing before him._

_Can I help you young lady Shaun said, as gazed down at the young girl standing in his doorway._

_You sure can is your name Shaun Evans, she said while checking him and her surroundings out._

_Yes I'm Shaun Evans how may I help you, he said trying to put his finger on who this girl reminded him of._

_Well, my name is Lily Rose and I'm your daughter._


	2. Chapter 2

_Forgetting all about whomever was on the other end of the call,Shaun stood frozen replaying in his mind what the young girl just told him. He couldn't believe it ,how can I have a daughter he thought._

_Well are you just gonna stand there or are you going to let me, she said with her hands on her hips._

_Sure sure come on in, Shaun said snapping out of his trance, walking inside the hotal suite he closed the door behind them._

_Not taking his eyes off of her he asked_

_What makes you think that you are my daughter?_

_Oh I don't think but I know for a fact that you Shaun Evans are my father, she said making herself comfortable on the sofa._

_Look you must have the wrong Shaun Evans because there is no possible way that I'm your father, besides If I had a child I would know about it trust me, Shaun said while messaging his temples with his right hand._

_Nice speech but sorry you are the right Shaun Evans and you are my father, Lily replied_

_Lily went inside her purse pulling out of it a small white envelope. She got up from her sit and walked over to where Shaun was standing._

_Here, take this I brought It as back up in case you didn't believe me which I knew you wouldn't so here look inside and find out the truth for yourself. She shoved the envelope in his hand and threw herself back down on the sofa._

_Shaun's gaze went from the evelope in his hands to Lily sitting on the sofa not knowing what else to do or say he opened up the envelope. The first thing was a document that looked like a birth certificate._

_Scrolling down the document he read in his mind._

_Child' Name: __**Lily Rose Montgemory**_

_Father's Name: __**Shaun Evans**_

_What the hell, wait what about the mother he thought_

_Mother's Name: __**Judith Montgemory**_

_Judith, Shaun kept replaying that name in his head trying to figure out why that name sounded so familliar to him and it dawned on him._

_Judith, your mother is named Judith he asked Lily._

_Yes my mother is Judith, you do remember her don't you she said enjoying the torture she was putting him through._

_Maybe the photos could jog your memory she added folding her arms behind her head._

_This is getting crazy Shaun thought as he pulled out some photograghs from the afraid to look at them he forced himself. As soon as he saw the woman in the first picture the memory of her came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks._

_It was sixteen years ago at this nightclub not to long after the death of Charlene and the birth of Destiny. I was kind of depressed and my friends had dragged me out to this night spot and that's when I saw her I thought she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She introduced her self to me and we talked for a few and then the drinks started pouring and we ended up having one hell of a night. Now usually wild partying and one night stands are not my style I usually leave that up to my brother Greg but there was something so intriguing about this woman that brought out something in me that I never knew was there. Looking back and thinking on it Rachel kinda reminded him of her._

_Coming back from his trip down memory lane, putting the back photos back inside the envelope, he looked at Lily who was staring back at him. Looking into her eyes he relized for the first time that they were the same as his own._

_Meanwhile across town standing outside in front of Rodi's Destiny looked across her cell phone again wondering what had happened to Shaun why he hadn't anwsered her call. Thinking maybe she should call him back she decided against it. Four months pregnant now ,Destiny still couldn't find the courage to tell anyone about her prenanacy even though she did tell Matthew before he went away holding this huge secret was like torture to her. She did contemplate telling Shaun but somehow they got disconnected. Destiny looked at the disconnected call as a sign not to tell Shaun so she decided besides Shaun is like a father to her and she couldn't bare giving him the most shocking news of his life._


	3. Chapter 3

_Shaun just stood there frozen in thought, staring at her trying to make some kind of connection._

_Lily stood up from where she was and walked toward Shaun._

_Hey are you alright; you look kinda spooked Lily said touching him on his shoulder._

_Snapping him out of his thoughts. Yeah I'm fine just trying to figure this thing out he said looking down at her realizing not only did she have his eyes but they were the same mesmerizing color grey as her mothers. She was the same height as Destiny, same caramel color as his mom and obviously she had both his and her mother's temperment._

_So what about your mom where is she Shaun said not taking his eyes off of her._

_Well she kinda; getting a bit agitated thinking about it. Look that's kind of a long story I really don't want to get in to that right now Lily said with attitude turning her back to him._

_Hey time is all I got right now ; so out with it what happened to your mother._

_Silence_

_Alright we don't have to talk about it now but we are going to talk about it later. And first things first we're going in for a DNA test as soon as I can make an appointment Shaun said as he went towards the phone._

_Wait hold on a minute who said anything about a DNA test you don't believe what's right in front of your eyes._

_Shaun looked down at Lily standing there with her arms folded and saw the fury in her eyes he also saw alot of himself shining through her_

_Look I'm not saying that I don't believe you trust me but we're going to need something a little more concrete before we can move any said as he started to dial for the hospital._

_Oh I see well you do what you want to do because I know as well you know that you are my father so go take all the DNA tests in world I'm out of here Lily said storming out of the hotel room before Shaun could stop her._

_Lily hold on wait Lily! before Shaun could go after her a receptionist from the hospital anwsered his call._

_Meanwhile across town the Mannings were having family issues of there own, following the major drama that has surrounded them in the last couple of months they were trying to get back to some form of normalcy. This particular afternoon the family which included _

_Blair, Starr,Sam who had been officially adopted by the Mannings ,Hope,Jack and Todd , Tea and Dani were out of family was gathering together to have lunch together._

_While Blair was preparing the table, Todd was playing around with Sam and Hope and Starr was on the phone with Baz like always ever since they started dating._

_Starr I don't mean to come in between you two love birds but I could use some help here Blair said shaking her head at her newly in love daughter._

_Oh sure mom, I'll talk to you later Baz my mom needs my help laughing at something funny he said she hang up and went over to where Blair was._

_You two are getting along pretty good I must say Blair said arranging the silverware on the table._

_Yeah Baz is great who knew we would end up so close like this considering how much of a jerk I thought he was at first; Starr said reminising on the thought of their first meeting._

_Get a load of those guys over there; Blair said looking over at Todd,Sam and Hope._

_I know it seems like Sam and Hope have adjusted just fine to Dad being home, especially Hope it's like she knew all along he's her granddad ;Starr smiling at her little girl playing with her granddad._

_So how are you adjusting; Blair asked her daughter _

_I'm fine mom, I mean in the beginning everthing was so crazy but for some reason when I saw Dad I just knew deep down in my heart that it was him and when everthing was revealed I was relieved yet angry at the same time like eight years of lies and diceit._

_I know what you mean Starr I felt the same way but I think it's going to be a little more complicated where your brother's concern. Jack was only a baby when we thought your Dad was dead and when we thought he had returned._

_Yeah you're right, not only that but he has Gigi Morasco's death still looming over his head._

_Yeah; Blair said in low voice trying not to think about it_

_Alright guys come in and get it lunch is ready Blair yelled out to Todd,Sam and Hope_

_It's about time! Todd and Sam said at the same time walking over to the dining area _

_Starr went to take Hope from her father's arms but she woulndn't budge from her grandfather's arms._

_Oh I see you're becoming a regular little granddaddy's girl huh Starr said _

_Of course she is I wouldn't have it any other way aint that right shorty number two Todd said admiring his daughter and granddaughter_

_Starr go and get Jack for me Blair said smiling at her family together._

_Jack lunch is ready are you coming out Starr said as she entered Jack's room but he was no where in sight _

_Jack! Starr called out to her brother again with a puzzled look on her wondering where he had run off to._

_Destiny was sitting alone at Rodi's in a daze snapping out of it she glazed down at her watch and realized it was 3:48 she had been sitting there for an whole hour not knowing what else to do she decided to leave. As she was walking out she bumped into somebody_

_Hey watch where hell youre going the stranger said as if she was having just as bad a day as Destiny was. Destiny looked at the petite stranger with the pretty gray eyes as she entered Rodi's Destiny thought there was something very fimiliar about the girl but she counldn't put a finger on it dimissing it she left._

_Jack was sitting up on one the stools he was in serious deep thought, he knew he shounldn't have walked out on his family but there was no room for him to think and of the places he chose to escape from his problems he decided to come here._

_What a joke he thought to himself _

_Hey is there anyone sitting here_

_Silence_

_Hello is there anyone home in there!_

_Snapping out of whatever he was thinking about _

_Uh no there's someone sitting here Jack said not even looking in her direction_

_Sitting down she noticed how bumed out he seemed_

_Looks likes someone is down on his luck she said smiling glad to know that she wasn't the only one._

_You wouldn't know anything about it Jack said with his head down_

_Try me it would be real nice to know that there is someone out there who is more pathetic than I am she said._

_Well I'm sorry I can't help you so I guess that means you'll have to go on being pathetic on by your little lonesome. Jack said with agitation in his voice._

_Fine Mr. friendly I can take a hint she said as placed a an order for a soft drink._

_Silence_

_Someone turned on the jukebox and the song I Want To What Love Is by Foreigner came on. _

_Oh come on what the hell they both said and turned around at same time._

_Realizing what they both did she smiled and turned back around on the bar stool_

_Jack surprised turned back around as well ,he realized that was the first time he broke out of his daze to look at the stranger sitting next to him. He couldn't help but notice that she had the most beautiful set of grey eyes he ever seen._

_Staring back up at her again; extending his hand _

_Jack Manning he said breaking the ice_

_Taking his hand ,she said_

_Lily Rose._


	4. Chapter 4

_Twenty minutes later they were still talking about _the hardships of their day; over an array of root beer floats.

So you really came all the way here by yourself to meet your old man, Jack said.

Yeah, well sorta of more to get even. Speaking of old mans what's the deal with yours, Lily said giving him an inquirering look.

Just like I told you before the man that I grew up thinking was my dad turned out to be this psycho who stole my real dad's identity and had him locked away for eight years; Jack said with bitterness and sadness in his voice.

I know you told me all of that but what I meant was how are things between you and your real dad now.

Well It's hard to say, anyway what's the deal with you what does your mom have to say about you coming all the way to Llanveiw by your lonesome; Jack said.

Ok I can take the hint you don't have to awnser my question; Lily said trying to avoid the topic of her mother.

Yeah alright but you still haven't awsered my question; Jack said staring at her intently seeing that he had struck a nerve.

Let's make a deal I won't ask you about your dad and you won't ask me about my mom deal; Lily said giving her hand so they could shake on it.

Deal, Jack said shaking her hand.

Destiny found herself walking around in Angel Spuare thinking about her options. Should she tell someone, who should she tell, she couldn't tell Bo and Nora, she didn't want to burden Dani she had enough going on and then there was Shaun.

But how can I tell Shaun something like this; Destiny said out loud to herself.

Tell me something like what little D? Shaun asked as he walked up behind her.

Huh, Destiny said suprised as she turned around and saw Shaun standing behind her.

Tell me what, Shaun said with a concerned look on his face.

Nothing important; how come you didn't awnser my call ealier today, she said changing the subject.

Uh something came up, Shaun said avoiding explaining the earlier events of his day.

Oh okay, Destiny said breathing a little bit more easy having dodge that major bullet.

Silence

Shaun took a breath of relief that she didn't inquire more information about what was

going on. Because he was so not ready to explain that now.

Destiny was relieved as well, she was so not ready to talk to Shaun about her problem right now.

Mom I couldn't find him at any of his hangout out spots; Starr annouced as walked into the house.

Oh God, well I already called all of his friends and Todd just called from Llanfair. No one has seen him.

Where do you think he could have went; Starr said folding her arms as she was begininng to get worried.

I don't know Starr; Blair said as she look down at her watch which read 7:45

I'm going to try calling his cell again. Maybe he'll be thoughtful this time and pick up; Starr said dailing Jack's cell again.

Is he aswsering you; Blair said as she look at Starr on the phone hoping Jack would awnser this time. While still hoping Blair thought she heard a funny noise.

The noise kept getting louder and nearer and then it stopped.

Hello Jack where in the hell are you; Starr said into the phone when Jack finally decided to pick up.

Right behind ya sis and don't have to sound so nasty I mean I did awnser you this time; Jack said as he came through the door with his cell phone still pressed to his ear.

You have a hell alot of explaining to do buddy. Do have any idea what you just put your through today do you? Blair said matching over toward him.

Look I'm sorry that I spoiled your lunch thing okay; Jack said walking away.

Jack I have rode all over town looking for you. Dad took Sam and Hope searching all around for and Mom has been sitting here worried sick calling everyone about your whereabouts. I mean really what do haved to say for yourself; Starr said not believing how thoughtless her brother was being.

Wow my family really loves me; Jack said sacastically.

Oh I just give up, I'm going upstairs to call your father and give him the news; Blair said as she ran up the stairs in a hurry.

What! Jack said to his sister who was still standing there lookling at him.

I don't know Jack I just don't. Look Jack I know that everything that has happended in the last couple of months has been really diffcult to handle and adjust to. But it's not going to help you to keep it all bottled up your going to have talk to someone;Starr said.

I know and I have, Jack said looking straight ahead.

Okay, so that's why you disappeared on us today to go meet with someone; Starr said looking at waiting for an awnser.

Not really I left because I wanted to get away from everything; Jack said as he over to sit on the sofa.

Well whatever,so do you feel at least feel a little better;Starr said to Jack who was messing around on his phone.

Yeah a little, Jack said still focused on his phone.

Good goodnight I'm turning in, Starr said as she headed toward the stairs.

Midway up the stairs Starr stopped and turned back around to her brother.

Oh yeah don't forget you still have dad to deal with and I'm sure mom's not done with you either. So don't say I didn't warn you; Starr said and then turned around up the stairs again.

After listening to Starr, Jack's attention went back to his phone. He was sending someone a text message.

_Well things went as expected everybody flipped out on me. I was wondering maybe we could meet up somewhere, see who made it into the most pathatic's club again. _

He pressed send, hoping to himself that she would respond. Looking over the message againbrought a smile to his face.

As Jack got himself together, he got up and headed toward the stairs. When he got to his room, he threw himself on his bed. He had an interesting day and ended meeting a brand new friend who seemed as scewed up as he was.

.


End file.
